


Towards our life together

by aylissewonder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Can these two just get married already please, During episode 12, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mainly Victor's point of view, My little gay cuties, One Shot, Profession of Love, VictUuri, Victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylissewonder/pseuds/aylissewonder
Summary: "Yuri, Victor thought, you’ll never fully understand just how amazing you are, how you never fail to surprise me.Yuri stepped off the ice, silver medal in hand, and the most beautiful, shy smile on his face that Victor had ever seen."What happens after Yuri wins his silver medal<3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I use Yuri instead of Yuuri but I mean Katsuki the little dark haired cutie not our lovely Yurio <3

****_Yuri_ , Victor thought, _you’ll never fully understand just how amazing you are, how you never fail to surprise me._

Yuri stepped off the ice, silver medal in hand, and the most beautiful, shy smile on his face that Victor had ever seen.

“Victor! I’m sorry it’s not gold, but I’m so pleased to have finally won a medal at a World Championship! I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Yuri pulled him into a strong embrace, chest still heaving from exhaustion and exhilaration. Victor could feel Yuri’s heart race, and he secretly hoped that it wasn’t just from the thrill of winning.

“Thank you.” The words were whispered softly in Victor’s ear, and Victor felt his breathing hitch as his throat constricted from a rush of overwhelming emotions that these two simple words elicited.

Ever since watching Yuri’s skating rendition of “Stay Close To Me”, Victor had believed that Yuri was capable of winning a medal at a World Championship. Part of the reason that he decided to coach Yuri was to help him achieve his full potential, only the younger skater’s lack of self-confidence had held him back. As Victor pulled out of the hug, he held Yuri at arm’s length, hands gripping his shoulders, gazing at him with pride. “You’ve done so well Yuri, I am honoured to be your coach! I played but a small part in your success, you’re the real reason.” He placed his left hand over Yuri’s heart, feeling its thrum increase with his touch. Victor marvelled at how the rise and fall of Yuri’s chest made his gold ring glimmer under the bright stadium lights.

The soft, bashful grin on Yuri’s face as he looked down at his chest, and up to meet Victor’s blue eyes, made Victor feel giddy. Why did Yuri have to be so damn cute? He was used to that puppy-dog eyed look from Makkachin, but from his Yuri? Adorable.

“Victor-“ Yuri began, but Victor gently silenced him as he rubbed his thumb slowly along Yuri’s lower lip, mirroring the action from all those months ago at the Ice Castle when he had first asked Yuri to display his true Eros. With all that had followed, and the thoughts now whirling around inside Victor’s head like a combination spin, he desperately hoped that Yuri’s love was as clear as he perceived, as he believed that his was.

He rushed towards Yuri, guiding him towards the ice, bending over him.

 _This is it. It’s finally time._ “You know,” Victor mumbled, glancing at Yuri’s lips, “I know I said I wanted to kiss that gold medal, and I do, but there’s something else I’d like to kiss instead, since you got silver…" He slowly leaned towards Yuri, his right hand supporting the younger’s back, his other locking fingers with Yuri’s hand. He felt Yuri’s heart race even faster than before.

 _I just have to be sure!_ He took one last, hasty look at Yuri, seeing a nervous expression, as always, but thankfully full of awe. His questions answered, Victor closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to Yuri’s lips.

What took him by surprise however, was the force with which Yuri kissed him back, shifting his balance, sending them both to the ice of the rink with a _thump_. Victor opened his eyes, laughing, his fingers still interlaced with Yuri’s.

“I love you.” Victor gushed, letting the wave of emotions engulf him, fill him with ecstasy, spilling out into words that he had longed to say for so long.

“I love you too, Victor!” Yuri grinned, his expression full of delight, and pure happiness.

They slowly got to their feet, the lights and cheers in the stadium seeming distant, unimportant, compared to the beauty before their very eyes. Victor led Yuri by the hand off the ice, towards the exit. _Towards our life together_ , he thought. Little did he know, Yuri was thinking exactly the same thing.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope it was worded ok and that you like it! So desperate for Season 2 oh my goodness


End file.
